The Oak Tree
by Mysterious-I
Summary: When Robin and his friends move to a new village he finds something he thought he didn't know he was missing. All thanks to the Old Oak tree.


**Hey there! So, While I was out on a walk with my dog behind my house i came across a tree and a beautiful walk way. So this whole thing is basicly set behind my house XD Hope you enjoy it, More to come soon!**

 **Thank you Fanfics10 for the Beta!**

* * *

If you head out the back gate of the three bedroomed house, you'll find yourself on the trail out to the farming fields. Once you've passed the play park with all the happy and screaming kids you'll be in the middle of the countryside. Continue walking and the next town isn't for miles and miles. But some way down the trail lies a massive oak tree on the side of the path. The oak tree... Located between the lake and the park. A happy in-between.

That's where Robin finds himself most days. Sitting leaning against the tree looking out at the fields of cut wheat, tall hedges and somewhere off in the distant… the top of the old mansion.

Ever since he moved to the sleepy little village (which consists of one local shop, a chip shop and one park), Robin has wanted to find something more to it. Something that would make the move worth it.

A little over a year ago, his parents died in a car accident. All most immediately he moved in with his best friends, John, Tuck and Will. It was good. But where they were living was far too small for four men and one dog. So, after living that way for close on six months the four sat down and had a 'conversation' about moving.

It wasn't really a conversation though. Most families, friends, etc would have arguments about moving. The pros and the cons. Luckily for them. Johns con of "there's three men sleeping in one double bed and one man on the couches…" made the other three go "let's move!"

But after months of looking around at local housing, there was just nothing. Nothing that could fit the four men and a dog. All the houses were either so high priced it would mean not eating for two months. Or they had two bedrooms but good luck fitting a bed in there. Or… on the odd occasion. It was in a criminal neighbourhood where the people next doors were selling drugs and a kid was killed across the street.

So… the four non-gay men living under one roof with a practically non-existent love life and no other friends decide to take their business elsewhere. Which is why Robin was now living in a sleepy village an hour away from his hometown.

It just amazed Robin that it took him two months to find the oak tree. His favourite place to write. Three months after Robin had moved there and he had never been happier.

"Come on, Alan" he called out to the sleeping dog beside him before standing and walking in the direction of his home. Well… his and his friends home.

"Ohh, come on!" Yelled the overly British voice, followed by a feminine laugh.

"Don't be such a sore loser. 'ey, love. Pass us another beer." Another voice followed through the open back door.  
Upon walking into the house and into the livingroom Robin found Will sitting on the sofa with Killian and Ruby. Two of their new neighbours.

"Hey, Robin. You just missed Will lose."

"Again!" Killian laughed out.

"I'm telling you mate. This game is cheating." Will groaned out.

"Mario Kart?" Robin spoke for the first time. "You're losing at… Mario Kart?" Robin looked at him like Will had just been watching paint dry or something else completely stupid.

"Bloody hell!" Will stood up. "Not you too Robin! What happened to bros before hoes!"

"Are you calling me a hoe?" Killian faked upset. "Now… I can't say much about Ruby…"  
"Hey!"

"But for me… I thought I meant more to you than a common hoe."

"You do, Killian. You do, mate. I'm sorry… it's just… this game…" Will tried to explain.

"Yes, Will. I'm sure that Mario Kart makes you say some really… really mean things…" Robin raised an eyebrow to match his sarcastic, belittling tone.

"You wouldn't understand!" Will spoke to him.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of moments until Ruby spoke up. "Tomorrow there will be a BBQ at Granny's. John, Tuck and Will have already said there'll be there. Will you Robin?"

"Well... I don't see why not. I'll be there."

"Why don't you bring a date, mate?" Will sat down on the sofa facing Robin.

"Like who?"

"Like…" Killian smirked at him. "That cute girl down the road that's always waving at you and stopping to talk to you..." He explained.

"I could... I mean... She's nice. But…" Robin tried.

"But…?" Ruby, Killian and Will all said at once with a little lean forward towards Robin. If he wasn't put into such an awkward place he would have laughed.

"But that's it. She's nice. Nothing more… nothing less. There's no... No..."

"Spark?" Ruby asked. When Robin nodded, Ruby continued. "Robin... If you keep waiting for that spark, you could be waiting forever. When there's a nice girl, waiting and wanting to get to know you, keep her waiting too long… and… she's not going to want that."

"You're right…"

"As always!" Ruby smiles smugly up at him.

"But!" Robin loudly says to his three friends. "I won't ask her to the BBQ. I'm going to go to the BBQ. Talk to her. Then. And only then. Ask her out. Understood?"

"Clear as day." Ruby smiled at him. Proud of him for taking her advice. On the bright side, if it doesn't work at least he would have tried, and if it does work out. She has a reason to be forever smug.

"Yes, mate." Will nodded at him, but Robin had a feeling he would forget all this the moment when he went back to his game.

"You go get 'em, Rob!" Killian exclaimed.

The rest of the day was a blur for Robin. All he could think about was escaping tomorrow... Escaping to his oak tree. Looking over the fields and up upon the top of that mansion. For those are the moments he treasured the most.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading, Please do Fav, Follow and... REVIEW!**


End file.
